


I Know Part Two

by Killmongersmistress (teakturn)



Series: Musical Oneshots [4]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Codependency, Dark, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teakturn/pseuds/Killmongersmistress
Summary: This took a long time to write and I’m still not happy with it but done is better than perfect.





	I Know Part Two

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr blog.

The silence after her brief phone call with Killmonger was too much for her to bear. Killmonger wasn’t likely to show up at her apartment until the club closed. Since his clubs were both a source of revenue and a way to clean up his money he didn’t trust the day to day operations to anyone but himself. Jolie still cleaned the place like he was minutes away.

The first thing she did was hop out of bed and turn on every light in the place. Bathrooms, the kitchen and sitting areas, the many bedrooms and hallway lights. In a few minutes, Jolie had the entire house lit the hell up, but that didn’t make the feeling of anxious loneliness go away.

There was a fully stocked bar in the main living area that Jolie has never used for guests. First, because no one knew where she lived for a good reason. Second, because she no longer had any friends. There’d been Mariah, her best friend from college. But after meeting Killmonger, after dropping out, they’d lost contact. The men around Killmonger were more employees than friends at the end of the day. Of the few women, she interacted with they all worked for Killmonger at his clubs and only tried to befriend her to get closer to him.

It was lonely being his…whatever. It was lonely being associated with a man like Killmonger. Growing up in church, growing up with Loretta had taught Jolie a lot about loneliness. The best cure for loneliness was wine. And if that didn’t cut it vodka was a great band-aid on the wound that was Jolie’s heart.

Opening a new bottle Jolie poured herself a healthy glass of the first thing she grabbed off the well-stocked shelves. It burned when it went down. The burn warmed her from the inside out though, and soon enough her shaking stopped and she could sit down and actually hear the music she was playing. _“I know you been, I know you been, dancin dancin dancin like you fuckin got a reason…”_

Jhene Aiko and Big Sean sang together in a harmony that wrapped around Jolie like a blanket. This song was her truth. She put the song on repeat and fully succumbed to the music, sipping her drink slowly. The only time she moved off the couch was to grab a bottle of vodka to top off her glass. Time slowed to a crawl around Jolie. The song repeated, her glass became empty, and it all restarted again minutes, or maybe hours, later.

Killmonger found Jolie on the couch, swaying to the music sloppily with a bottle in her hand. She looked beautiful, in a sad way. He noticed the lights, the way she played the music so loud the windows began to rattle. Jolie hadn’t heard him come in so he took the moment to watch her. Her locs were pulled into a top knot to get them off her neck, she smelled good. A mix of sweet wine, vodka, and cocoa butter.

Jolie stood up from the couch, it was easier to shake her ass that way. The liquor was getting to her and now she danced unabashedly to the music. Swiveling her hips, snapping her fingers, and pausing just barely to take a sip of the drink still cradled in her hands. “You know I’m just here to make you feel better…” Jolie turned around and accepted Killmonger’s sudden appearance in her apartment with blurry eyes.

He looked good, his dreads were hanging across his forehead. When he smiled his grill glinted and his dimples appeared. He beckoned Jolie closer with a subtle raising of his eyebrow. The intensity of his eyes drew her in like a magnet. Looking into them she felt a little less lonely. When Killmonger fit his hand around her throat and affectionately squeezed Jolie shuddered as all the tension in her body released at once.

With a sigh of relief, Jolie closed her eyes. Killmonger was here, he could be in charge. He would take care of her, he promised.


End file.
